Madcap Misadventures of Lyra and Bonbon
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Lyra is a harp-playing unicorn with an interest in humans. Bonbon is a snarky Earth Pony practicing as a Ponyville actress. Here are their adventures in the town of Ponyville.
1. Chapter 1

The Madcap Misadventures of Lyra and Bonbon

Here's a story I thought up recently, which I hope should please fans of the background ponies Lyra and Bonbon. Think of it almost as like a slice-of-life spinoff, featuring what goes on with Lyra and Bonbon while the Mane Cast is off on their adventures. The pairings I will and hope to include in this fanfic are Lyra/Bonbon, Derpy/Doctor Whooves with one-sided Carrot Top/Derpy (and also Rarity/Spike and Applejack/Rainbow Dash for the Mane Cast). Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or any of the characters featured. They belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Ponyville

"Hmm... this must be the right town. Either that or that carriage stallion was far too estatic to kick me out."

Those were the thoughts that ran through the mind of a miss Lyra Heartstrings, as she arrived in the local town of Ponyville. As far as she could remember, Lyra spent much of her life in the unicorn-dominant city of Canterlot, growing up with a friendship towards Twilight Sparkle (or as best as a friendship with her could be), the treasured student of Princess Celestia herself. However, she had heard that recently Twilight had been sent out to Ponyville to learn about friendship. Thinking this new scenario through, Lyra decided it was probably time for her to move as well.

"Well, I'd better start with getting to my new house." Lyra said to herself. As she was walking, she saw a pink colored Earth Pony tending to matters outside of a giant colorful bakery. "Uh, hello there." Lyra said. The pink pony only responded with a loud gasping noise and then dashed back inside the building, locking the door on the way back inside.

"OK. _Let's hope everypony here's not like that. I'd hate to upset them._" Shaking off her delusions about what just happened, the mint-green unicorn continued on her way, weaving through a crowd of multi-colored ponies, as she eventually slouched down on a nearby bench, trying to think about how she could try to get along with them.

"This could take a while."

"Hey, are you OK?" a voice asked her. Lyra then turned around and found there was a creme colored Earth pony with blue, pink-streaked hair staring at her in confusion.

"Yeah. It's just been a rough morning, that's all."

"I can understand that. The ponies here may be a bit eccentric, but they mean well. I'm Bonbon, by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you. My name's Lyra. Lyra Heartstrings."

* * *

Well, that's a pretty nice opening, huh? Now that Lyra and Bonbon had met, how will things work out for them as the Summer Sun Celebration approaches? Reviews are greatly appreciated! See you all next time, everypony!


	2. Chapter 2

The Madcap Misadventures of Lyra and Bonbon

Glad to see you've decided to choose reading this fic. In this chapter, we'll see Lyra and Bonbon start to form a friendship with each other, as they try to endure the sudden arrival of Nightmare Moon. In advance, I'd like to place a notice that I'll post the next update when I get at least 2-3 reviews for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or any of the characters featured. They belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

* * *

Chapter 2: Will the Real Celestia Please Stand Up

So, Lyra decided to spend the rest of the day going around helping Bonbon with setting up for the Summer Sun Celebration. Along during that time, she also taught Bonbon some practice skills on playing a lyre, as the two of them started to formerly introduce themselves to each other. Eventually, the time for the celebration came up, so Lyra decided to head back to her new house in Ponyville, when she saw the same pink pony from earlier pop up right in front of her face, her house filled with a couple ponies she saw earlier on the streets of the town.

"SUPRISE! Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I set this whole party up just for you. Are you suprised? AREYOUAREYOUAREYOU?"

"Thanks, but couldn't it be quieter? I came back to relax for a while."

"Silly, what kind of party would it be if it were quiet? I mean, duh! That's boring! I went to start this up because I never met you before and I know everypony- and I mean, _**everypony**_ in Ponyville."

"Uh-"

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got another party to throw at that new unicorn's house. See ya!" Pinkie interrupted, before dashing out quickly. Lyra just stood in the party area, with her mouth agape, no matter no many times she tried to shut it with her hoof.

"Sorry about that. She's a party plannet here in town, so if there's some sort of event happening, or someone new in town, she starts a party almost immediately." Bonbon said to Lyra.

"Thanks," Lyra said as she got a drink. Eventually, it came time for the Celebration to begin. And so, everyone headed off to the center of town, where the Mayor Mare was about to introduce Princess Celestia to the crowd. She then saw her friend Twilight Sparkle in the crowd, so she trotted over to her to catch up. "Hey, Twilight. It's me, Lyra."

"Oh, hi. It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. How's that 'making friends' deal that Celestia sent you out on?"

"Not so swell. I'm honestly wondering why I had to be put through it, if Nightmare Moon's gonna come back!"

"Nightmare Moon? This is just about making friends, and you're making it sound like the Boogeycolt." Lyra said, laughing it off. Before Twilight could say anything else, the curtain up on the stage pulled back, about to reveal Celestia for the Celebration to commence... only to show she was not there.

"A disappearing act? Heh, this has to be classic Celestia trolling. Ahh, okay? Where is she?" the Mayor said to herself, before a shadowy haze appeared.

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight gasped.

"Looks like this is the end of your precious Summer Sun, little ponies." Nightmare Moon sneered towards the crowd, as several ponies started to flee in panic. "For this moment forth, the night shall last... _**FOREVER**_!"

"Lyra!" Bonbon cried out, as she watched all that was occuring. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. But I think we have to get out of here." Lyra answered. She then turned to Twilight. "I'm certain you can figure it out. You're one of my good friends, and plus you're the smartest unicorn I know. Good luck!"

* * *

Well, that completes my... sorta abridged re-telling of Mare from the Moon in Lyra's perspective. Next chapter will have Lyra and Bonbon going on their own adventure to try and quell some of the ceatures of the dark from causing trouble in Ponyville while the Elements take on Nightmare Moon. Reviews are appreciated! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

The Madcap Misadventures of Lyra and Bonbon

Here come more of the adventures of Lyra and Bonbon, as they try to hold down the fort as the Elements of Harmony are facing down Nightmare Moon. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or any of the characters featured. They belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

* * *

Chapter 3: Harpflank and Sweets

After some time had passed, Lyra led Bonbon over to her house again, deciding to hide out there for a while.

"This is just great." Bonbon sighed in frustration. "Celestia's missing, and the nutjob who showed up in her place is gonna make it always be night!"

"Well, complaining about it isn't gonna make anything better." Lyra said in response.

"Okay, you got me there." Bonbon replied. "So now what would you say we do? Those six other ponies went out into the Everfree Forest on their own, and it's not like we could go after them."

"Who says we have to?" Lyra asked. "I know Twilight well enough to figure she has a handle on the situation. Plus, she has those other ponies with her."

"Yeah. So, what do you want to do now?" Bonbon asked. Before Lyra could respond, a group of Night Guards busted down the door in a blood rage, then started eyeing Bonbon.

"No! Don't you hurt my new friend! What has she ever done to you?" Lyra said angrily, as she then tackled the Night Guard with her body at full force, forcing it out of the house. She then turned towards the other dark ponies and with the use of a shield spell, drove them out of the house as well.

"That ought to hold them off for a while." Lyra panted, as she then turned back towards Bonbon, slumping onto her chair.

"So, you never really told me why you stopped by to live in Ponyville." Bonbon said.

"Oh. Well, remember that unicorn I was talking to at the Summer Sun Celebration?"

"You mean that girl was Twilight?"

"Yeah. I've been friends with her for as long as I can remember over in Canterlot, ever since Magic Kindergarten. She's really good at magic, and I was probably one of her good supporters. Although, she was always awkward around other ponies that came around to her. So when she went to study under the tutilege of Celestia, we sort of went our seperate ways. We still saw each other, but we didn't have that much t talk about. So, with her moving to Ponyville, I thought it would be nice to try and reconnect with her, as well as meeting some new ponies to make friends with."

"You must be a really good friend, if you respect her enough to go, ya know, save the world."

"I guess so." Lyra said with a smile, before turning back to Bonbon. "Hey, Bonbon. You know that nothing can survive without the sun, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, if Twilight and her friends fail, and we die, I'm glad I got to meet you and see Twilight again." Lyra said warmly, nuzzling Bonbon softly, before a loud explosion rang out from the Forest.

"What was that?"

* * *

There goes another chapter. Yes, everypony. There is going to be Lyra/Bonbon shipping in this fanfic. Be sure to review, and I'll update whenever I possibly can.


	4. Chapter 4

The Madcap Misadventures of Lyra and Bonbon

Now that Harmony has been restored (for now), Lyra and Bonbon are in a whirlwind of trouble while trying to get themselves ready for the Grand Galloping Gala. Oh, and some random bit about the MLP RP on social network Tumblr. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or any of the characters featured. They belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ticket to Abide (or "In Which Lyra and Bonbon find Tumblrpon")

It has been a couple of days since the Elements of Harmony had beaten Nightmare Moon and saved Equestria, and peace has returned. And now, we find Lyra currently looking at something on the computer.

"Hey, Lyra. What are you looking at?" Bonbon asked, as she was coming back in from work.

"Looking at this website called Tumblr. Did you know someponies actually made different versions of us? Like there's one of me as a filly and you as a puppy."

"Aw, that's just absurd." Bonbon said as she trotted over, then noticing the website images, and some of the styles (and Lyra/Bonbon porn). "Oh my Celestia..."

"So, anyway, what's up?" Lyra asked.

"Not all that much. Did you hear though that Twilight got a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala?"

"Well, good for Twilight."

"Why aren't you more excited? This is the Gala we're talking about. The biggest party in all of Equestria!" Bonbon said.

"Yeah, but when you've gone to it as much as I have, you could probably tell it's losing its luster."

"Well, it could be worse. There could be a crazed pegasus bursting through the door at one point there yelling for all those animals there to love her." Bonbon said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's true." Lyra responded. "Hey, want to go get something at Sugarcube Corner?"

"Sure. Why not?"

As the two walked out over to Sugarcube Corner, they noticed Pinkie throwing Twilight up and down in a mosh pit, singing.

"**_Twilight is the bestest pony! Who would go to the Gala with me! Hee hee!_**"

"What's all that about?"

"Lyra! Bonbon! Help me!" Twilight gasped, as she continually hit the hooves of the ponies throwing her up and down.

"OK, Twilight!" Lyra said, as she tried to think of a way to distract the ponies surrounding her. "Look! There's a Wonderbolts airshow at Sweet Apple Acres!" Hearing this, the group almost immediately dashed off, as did Pinkie, leaving Twilight airbourne still.

"How can I still be up here?" she said in disbelief, until Lyra floated her back down. "Thanks. Mind if I treat you to something at Sugarcube Corner?"

"Sure. We were just going there." And so, the two unicorns and Bonbon set out for a snack to calm their nerves.

"Oh, I forgot to ask; did you want my extra ticket, Lyra?" Twilight asked.

"Not really, no." Lyra said in reply.

"OK. Well, how about you, Bonbon?"

"DO I EV-" Bonbon started estatically, before Lyra gave her a stinkeye in disagreement. "Actually, not all that much. Sorry, Twi."

"So, have you ever heard of Tumblr, Twilight?"

"Oh, where to begin on Tumblr, Lyra?" Twilight said as she started a debate about all the different versions of the three of them on the website. "Although I like fillytwilight. She's just one of the cutest ones there."

"I know, right?"

* * *

And there goes another chapter. I would like t point out that each episode will have at least two chapters dedicated to them, and I'm only going to focus on Season 1 first, before turning towards Seasons 2 and 3. Remember to keep reviewing, and for anyone here who has a Tumblr, go follow fillytwilight and/or lustrousdreams if you haven't already.


	5. Chapter 5

Madcap Misadventures of Lyra and Bonbon

Here it is. Part 2 of what Lyra and Bonbon did during the episode "The Ticket Master", in which they meet up with Twilight's other pals that she met in the Summer Sun Celebration, and Twilight comes to a decision about the Gala. Hope you all like it!

Copyrights: I do not own MLP or any of the characters or places featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Gala Madness

"Thanks for letting us lay low here for a while, Mrs. Cake." Lyra said, as she, Bonbon and Twilight were helping themselves to a ice cream sundae to help soothe their nerves from thinking about the Gala.

"It's no problem!" Mrs. Cake answered, in her normally jovial manner. "Oh, and by the way, Twilight? Pinkie says she's waiting for you about something."

"Thanks for telling us, Madam." Bonbon replied, before turning back towards Twilight. "So, what's going on between you and your pals about the Gala?"

"It's complicated. All of them want to do different things there, and it's just hard to find the right pony to go with without the risk of hurting the others' feelings." Twilight answered.

"Hey, Twilight!" a orange colored pony shouted out as it barreled into Twilight, leaving Lyra and Bonbon staring in confusion. "Yah don't mind comin' down to Sweet Apple Acres for a moment to help me with getting baking samples ready, do ya?"

"Uh, sure. Lyra, I think you may have met Applejack already?" Twilight asked.

"Not really, but I have seen her brother Big Mac around Town Square." Lyra answered.

"I think he's really cute!" Bonbon said, giggling like a lovestruck schoolfilly.

"He's heard that a lot." Applejack laughed. "Well, let's go. Time's a wastin'!" she said, before a stormcloud appeared and soaked her and Rarity, before Twilight could even step out. "What in tarnation?"

"My lustrous mane! *sob*" Rarity cried.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Hey, Twilight. Just thought I'd help throw in a few sprinkles to make today a little fresher." the cyan-hued pegasus replied.

"This isn't about the ticket, is it?"

"No! Of course not!" Dash answered coolly.

"Look, thanks for stopping the rain, but I've got something to do with Applejack." Twilight said, before Pinkie and Fluttershy instantly galloped up to her.

"twilight, i took care of cleaning up your tree for you. i had all my animal friends help pitch in, and it's very nice-looking. how about we go hang out somewhere quiet to talk?"

"BUT TWI! I GOT THE MOST SUPER AMAZING PINKTASTIC PARTY READY FOR YOU TOO!"

"Lay off her!" Lyra said, coming to Twilight's aid. "It's her decision about the ticket, so why can't you respect that?" Wthout knowing it, the attention of every mare and stallion in the vicinity, instantly drew towards Twilight Sparkle, Lyra and Spike. "Oops."

"Run." Spike whispers to Twilight and Lyra as the three of them dash off back to Twilight's treehouse. However fast they ran though, the others were still in hot pursuit.

"ENOUGH!" Twilight shouted, her nerves finally frayed to their breaking point.

"And then I said... 'Oatmeal? Are you crazy?' Hahaha! Oh." Pinkie said, taking notice of the hushed crowd.

"I was only trying to think about things first, because you're all my friends, and I'm not wanting to disappoint you! But if you're all going to keep clamoring over me for the other one, I might as well not even go!"

"Then could you give me your ticket?" Bonbon chirped up.

"Shut it." Lyra said, trying to be reasonable for Twilight's decision.

"Sorry." Bonbon said apologetically, until she saw Spike belch up a parchment from out of thin air. "Huh? It's addressed from Celestia!"

Twilight then looked at the letter, finding eight extra Gala tickets.

"Sorry about that. Do you girls still want to come with me though?" Twiligt asked.

"Of course!" Pinkie and Rainbow Dash said happily.

"I'd be happy to." Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity said as well.

"Lyra? Bonbon? Do you want to come too?"

"Sure." Lyra said, as Bonbon was squeeing her little pony heart out at this offer. "Bonbon says 'yes', too."

"Well, when the day comes, we can be sure it'll be the Best Night Ever." Twilight said happily.

* * *

And that completes that chapter. I hope you liked it. Also, out of curiosity, who saw the new episode "Too Many Pinkie Pies"? I watched it on Youtube, and I have to say it's the funniest episode by far for the new season (especially for the potshot at G3 Pinkie alone!). Remember to keep reviewing, and next chapter will have the plotline of Griffon the Brush-Off.


	6. Chapter 6

Madcap Misadventures of Lyra and Bonbon

Here comes the next installment of the furthering adventures of two of Equestria's famous background ponies. In these two chapters, it'll follow the plotline for "Griffon the Brush-Off". Hope you enjoy seeing a revergence of Gilda!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: Friendship is Magic, or any of its characters or settings. it belongs to Hasbro and Studio B.

* * *

Chapter 6: Enter the Griffon

It was another calm day outside Ponyville Square, as Lyra was sitting down at her regular spot, practicing on her lyre.

"That's a pretty sounding song." a white colt with brown spots commented. "What's it supposed to be?"

"Oh! It's an old Canterlotian bard, Pipsqueak. I think historians said it was written specifically for one of Equestria's founders, Princess Platinum, herself." Lyra responded. As the colt trotted away smiling, Lyra smiled back and started falling asleep to the music, lost in thought. She unfortunately didn't notice a feathery tail trail underneath her snout.

"Ah-choooo!" Lyra sneezed abruptly. "What was that for?" Looking straight into the face of whatever caused her to sneeze. It was a brown and white griffon with a bored expression on its face.

"Hey. Do you know where Rainbow Dash is?" the griffon asked.

"She's that way." Lyra pointed to the east. "I think her friend was following her to her house."

"Thanks. I've gotta bail now." the griffon responded.

"Excuse me? You made me lose my focus!" Lyra said in an unhappy tone.

"Oh, OK. Deal with it, lame-o!" the griffon said harshly, before dashing off.

"Faust, Mother of Celestia, what a jerk..." Lyra sighed, before picking up her lyre, and trotting back to meet with Bon Bon. On the way home, she thought she would go by Rainbow Dash's house to see what was up with the Griffon. "Hey, Dash! Is that Griffon looking for you a friend of yours?" In an instant, Rainbow Dash swooped down to Lyra's eye level, with the Griffon following with her.

"Hey, Lyra. I think you might have already met my old Junior Speedsters pal Gilda." Dash said greetfully.

"More or less," Lyra responded. "So what is she supposed to be again?"

"A Griffon." Rainbow Dash stated. "Half eagle, half lion."

"And all awesome!" Gilda added.

"I hope you don't mind, but me and Gilda have some catching up to do. C'mon, Gilly, I'll race ya!" Rainbow Dash said playfully.

"I'll be there, Dashie." Gilda said, as Dash took off, only to find Pinkie bounce her way in between Lyra and Gilda off a catapault and through the clouds before sticking a landing that would make even the most seasoned of gymnasts jealous. "What the-?"

"Hi, Lyra! Hi again, Gilda! I caught up!" Pinkie said with a cheerful grin.

Lyra chuckled and responded "Pinkie Pie, you are just so random."

"So, what do you girls want to do with me and Rainbow Dash? Ooh, I know! Maybe we can watch Dashie perform some of her best stunts! Would you guys like that? Then we can go down and go get a snack together later. Huh? How would that work?" Pinkie said cheerfully, before Gilda angrily grabbed Pinkie by the throat.

"Listen here, fluffball, this was supposed to be time with me and Dash to catch up. I'm not gonna let it be spoiled by some lame pony's hype rush, so buzz off!" Gilda hissed before throwing her into the bushes about a yard away.

"Pinkie?" Lyra asked in concern.

"Don't you dare breathe a word of this to Rainbow Dash, or you're next, Harpflank!" Gilda said angrily.

"I swear I won't!" Lyra said nervously, as Gilda flew off to reunite with her pegasus colleague. When there was no trace of her left in sight, Lyra then turned back to the dazed Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie. When you come back to, we'd better go have a meeting with Twilight."

* * *

There goes another chapter. Please don't hate on me about Gilda. Anyway, if people didn't already guess, Lyra and Bonbon are going to have a large role in the events of the story, as they're going to later be revealed as two extra Elements of Harmony. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll have another update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The Madcap Misadventures of Lyra and Bon-Bon

Sorry for the long wait, but here's a new update with more of your favorite background pony duo. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or any of its characters or settings. They belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust/Studio B Animation.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Biggest Mean Meanie Pants Around

"...And then that meanie grabbed my propeller and spun me out of control when I tried to catch up!" Pinkie finished explaining to Twilight.

"Aren't you being too judgmental towards her?" Twilight inquired. "Besides, Rainbow Dash knows her well enough to realize how she is; so they just need some time to catch up with each other."

"But Twi, you of all ponies would know what it's like to be bullied! Rememone all those incidents at Magic Kindergarten when Shining Armor was off at his first year of guard training?" Lyra rebuked.

"I remember..." Twilight grimaced, shivering at the bad memories she was recollecting. "But these two still know each other enough to trust each other; and I'd expect you to do the same, Pinkie."

"But..." Pinkie began.

"No buts!" Twilight answered, leaving the two to head out; as Lyra went back with Bon Bon to discuss matters over coffee downtown.

"Maybe Twilight's right. I really am just being a big judgy Judgmental Pants towards that griffon." Pinkie mused to herself. She then took notice of Gilda swiping an apple away from a nearby fruit vendor with her tail; discarding it when she found it had recently gone to mush. "She's a thief, too!" Pinkie gasped to herself. Catching herself jumping to conclusions again, she then thought to herself that Gilda would make it up somehow. Her opinion swiftly changed as Fluttershy entered the scene, leading a family of ducks across the dirt path, before bumping into Gilda.

"Watch it!" Gilda said angrily.

"Excuse me," Fluttershy answered.

"I'm walkin' here!"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I'll just-" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Watch where you're going, doofus, or I'll make you sorry!" Gilda hissed, before roaring in the poor Pegasus's face. Fluttershy, scared out of her wits, flew away bawling. "All these dweebs around here are cramping my style. I gotta bail this joint!"

"We saw the whole thing." Bon-Bon said as she and Lyra galloped up to Pinkie.

"She's a thief, a bully, and a grump! Not like a Gaming Grump, but a mean, meanie Grump!" Pinkie responded. "Nobody treats Fluttershy like that. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style!"

"So you're going to throw Gilda a friendship party?" the two ponies asked. "What will that accomplish?"

"Actually, I was thinking of cutting her up and turning her into cupcakes, but a party's an even better idea! I'll go get Gilda and Dashie, you two can go invite Twilight and the others." Pinkie answered, bouncing off on the tips of her hooves.

* * *

There goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this update, and keep an eye out for what's coming up next. Remember to keep reviewing!

P.S. Please don't have the reviews be flooded with "OMG GILDA MADE FLUTTERSHY CRY; I'M GONNA KILL HER" comments. I really don't want to deal with that stuff, because I'll have to start blocking people, or it'll just turn into a flame war. In general, I know that there are people who are upset about that scene with Gilda and Fluttershy, but crying about it and making death threats aren't going to solve anything. Be courteous, or stay the fuck out. Once again, hope you enjoyed this update.


End file.
